


A Domestic Drarry Scene

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Drarry One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hermione is always right, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Short One Shot, mention of hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: A quick little shot involving color coding planners, discussing who's always right, and ending in sexual tension.  As it should be.





	A Domestic Drarry Scene

**Author's Note:**

> As always, originally written on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

“Why do you even need a color coded planner?” Draco asked as walked past the kitchen table where Harry was sitting.  A planner laid out in front of the newly-appointed Head Auror, along with a smattering of pens, sharpies and highlighters in nearly every color imaginable.

“I don’t,” Harry replied as he picked up a highlighter and began inking lines on the calendar.

Draco paused, turned back around, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead, and walked back towards the table.  “You don’t.”

“No, I do not,” said Harry as he capped the highlighter, flipped a few pages in the calendar, flipped back, selected a new color and began highlighting again.

“Then explain to me,” Draco persisted as he picked up a sharpie and uncapped it, “why you are color coding a planner.”  He sniffed the felt tipped pen, jolted back, and threw the offending marker back on the table, causing Harry to chuckle.

“Because, Hermione insists that I  _do_  need one,” Harry said, head still down and ignoring the slight huff that came from his boyfriend “and I learned a long time ago that it’s always likely Hermione is right,” he put down his pen and looked up “and even if she’s not, it’s much easier to go along with her way of doing things than fighting about it.”

“So Granger’s always right, even if she’s not.”  Draco crossed his arms.  “I wonder what it would take to get you to think that way about me.”

Harry smirked, and slowly stood, the chair scraping against the kitchen floor.  He looked directly into Draco’s grey eyes as he put is hands down on the table and leaned forward.

“Nothing.”

Draco’s breath hitched just the slightest bit.  As the years went by, Harry’s confidence looked better and better on him and Draco was sure he’d always fall for it.  He caught Harry’s eyes flit down to his lips before he looked back in his eyes. 

“Arguing with you will always be much too fun to ever admit that you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
